


Vid: Carry You

by shirasade



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Episode Related, Fanvids, Gen, Parabatai Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 10:51:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15862143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirasade/pseuds/shirasade
Summary: Is anybody out there?Can you lead me to the light- Carry You, by Ruelle ft. Fleurie





	Vid: Carry You

**Author's Note:**

> My attempt to convey in vid form how much the gorgeous parabatai content of 3a touched me. Song choice voted for by my [Tumblr](http://shirasade.tumblr.com) followers. :)

**Music** : Carry You, by Ruelle ft. Fleurie (edited by me, full length [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-rKwPblSdQA))

  
[Download](http://fandomish.net/vids/sh_carryou.zip) (124mb, .mp4 + .srt) | [Peertube](https://peertube.social/videos/watch/0bffdb8b-92eb-4d97-9845-8b2a56a9fd9d)

 **Voiceovers** :  
Alec: Jace.  
Something's been off with you ever since we got back from Idris.

A: We're parabatai, I know when you're lying.  
Jace: I'm not lying to you, Alec.

J: I think I'm losing my mind.

Jonathan: It's exhausting, always being one step behind.

A: I'll be by your side the whole time.

A: He needs me.

A: Don't ever doubt me.

A: I have to do this.

A: I've got you.

J: No.  
No, don't take them away, too!

J: She's gonna make me do worse.

J: Please, Alec.

A: No.  
J: Do this for me, Alec, please.  
A: Never.

A: I promise.

A: You're coming with us.

J: Alec.

A: It wasn't you.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not entirely happy with it, but I've been tinkering with this for _months_ and had to get it out or I might have ended up deleting the whole thing...


End file.
